


Fell from Heaven

by CeresJago



Series: Voyager Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kind of like they are dating, Pre-Relationship, Tom is a little shit and B'Elanna won't let him get away with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: They aren't quite dating yet, and B'Elanna can't decide if Tom's charm or annoyance wins out. OTP prompt.





	Fell from Heaven

B’Elanna Torres sighed in frustration as she worked in Jeffreies Tube 47. One of the ensigns had accidently tripped the wires when rerouting power from the main deflector dish for a routine safety drill. The fix was simple, but it was time consuming, and there were more…interesting things she’d rather be doing.

As she worked, her mind drifted and soon she found herself thinking of a certain pilot aboard Voyager. The energy between them these past few weeks had been electric and she was starting to question why she had never noticed him before. Tom was cocky and arrogant, but… he was also sweet and kind. Just last week he had surprised her with banana pancakes as she worked late into the night. But then again, he traded what she was hoping to be a date with her for time on the Holodeck to play Captain Proton with Harry. As one who could delight and frustrate her to no end, he was certainly an enigma.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the sound of approaching footsteps climbing the ladder.

“Hey,” came a voice from somewhere behind her. B’Elanna swore and turned around, startled by the intruder and chagrined that it had shown.

Tom was half obscured from view as he stood on the ladder and leaned nonchalantly against the wall of the Jeffries Tube. He wore a smirk on his face that made B’Elanna frown.

“Oh, Tom it’s you. What do you want?” she grumbled as she continued to work.

“Nothing, I just wanted to know if it hurt,” he said slyly and B’Elanna rolled her eyes. 

“Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven?” she asked sarcastically, shaking her head and studiously tried to ignore him.

There was a pause before she heard a noise from Tom’s general direction.

“No.”

“What?” she asked, slightly confused turning to look at him.

Tom grinned. “No… did it hurt when you fell for me?”

B’Elanna opened her mouth in indignation and threw the rag from her toolbox at him. “Why I ought to…”

Tom smirked again, and climbed out of sight. There was no way B’Elanna was going to let him get away with that. Satisfied that the fix she was working on could be handed off to some ensign, she climbed out of the Jefferies Tube to follow Tom.


End file.
